Pet
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Sasuke is the hottest, richest business man in the world. When Jariya offers him a 'Pet' instead of money, Sasuke agrees. However there's something strange about his new pet... something that may cost him. AU, SasuGaa, ShikaTema, and slight OOC. EDITIN
1. I have something better

Sasuke Uchiha.

This medium height nineteen year old was one of the richest men in the world. He was in league with Bill Gates in the states. In the buissness world he was a freakin' GOD! He hadn't even hit twenty and he already owned six businesses that had nothing to do with his own family business.

Saringan Inc. was the number one empire in the world. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was the boss. Their father and nearly half their family had died in a tragic plane crash. Luckily Itachi and Sasuke had decided to visit an old friend instead of going to the meeting that required most of the Uchihas.

Sasuke was also very sexy. He was average height with kill black eyes. His blacker than black hair was flipped in the back and two bangs on the side of his face. He had pale skin and a killer smirk. He looked even cuter when he _smiled._ It was rare but sometimes he could look adorable around his brother who was his older replica.

That was actually Sasuke's inspiration to succeed. His older brother. He wanted to pass Itachi. He wanted to be so better than his older brother. Which made the lil version of Itachi very, very impatient.

Sasuke had a mansion in China, Japan, America, and Russia. He didn't really use any of them, preferring hotels. Most times he'd let people rent it for low price. The main point was that he didn't get those places by letting people screw him off. Like this man was doing right now.

The Uchiha unfolded his legs and tried not to beam the rather heavy brief case across the room. The man across from him was seriously testing his patience. Slowly he stood up and knocked the brown case to the ground. Immediately large stacks of money fell out and landed by both male's feet.

"Am I some type of fool to you, Jariya?" Sasuke growled. Jariya was a regular costumer of Sasuke's. He made adult book and needed them to be advirtised. His ideas and plot scenes were too good to give up... but he had some problem with giving the money freely and fairly.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Jariya smiled a bit. Inside he was going on a panic streak. _Why did I think that this would work? The kid is addicted to money, of course he'd know the feel between seven hundred thousand and five hundred thousand! _Jariya cursed his misfortune.

Sasuke was one of the sexiest men in Japan, his dark eyes and build scared and charmed people. He made both men and women swoon at the sight of his dark nature. It was wonderful. But that didn't matter to him. Money and Success came first to the young man. He had no time to cater to someone's petty needs and feelings.

Jariya smiled nervously at the male. He knew that he wouldn't just take the five hundred and hope that Jariya paid him back. He was going to be on Jariya like a blood hound. Sasuke proceeded to pull out his famous gun called the Chidori. He pointed it at Jariya.

"Hey little buddy! Hold on!" Jariya chuckled, sipping at his tea. He wasn't that worried that Sasuke would kill him. He was important to Sasuke's determination to better his brother. He'd probably only shoot his kneecaps or something... _I think I should avoid that! _Jariya thought before opening his mouth again.

"I have something much metter than the extra two hundred grand." Jariya smiled. Sasuke tilted his head and placed his gun into his holster. Jariya grinned proudly and clapped his hand four times.

"We both know that Icha Icha will be number one! But... I need more time... until then you can have one of my servants! Come in girls!" Jariya shouted.

The door to the left slid open and nine sexy girls came into the room. They each had on an outfit that complimented their assets and took the eye from their blemishes. Sasuke's eyes gleamed for a second before he composed himself again.

"Why would I want one of your sex slaves in exchange for money?" he asked. Jariya smirked, not fooled by the cooled attitude. He had spotted the gleam as soon as it happened. The male was so trapped.

"Because all you have to do is feel them and my MUSES will be fine." Jariya knew how to work Sasuke. He knew the male always dreamed of a lover he didn't have to cater to and could have without much stress and worry. _Too good for me to give up! Damned pervy bastard! _Sasuke thought and stepped towards the girls. He looked at each girl before stopping in front of one.

"Name?" Sasuke asked. She was of medium height. She had long black hair and pale eyes that looked every where but his eyes. Upon her small pink lips was pink lip gloss that made them look more plump. Her large breast were brought out by the tight school girl outfit.

The pale eyes glanced at him before flinching and looking the other way. She pulled her hair forward tto hide her exposed breast. She chewed on a strand. _He looks like him...! _she said. before opening her trembling lips.

"Um... uh.... my name... is Hinata...." she whispered. Sasuke shook his head and pointed behind him. The girl was too shy. She'd probably wouldn't do anything exciting and would probably burst into tears one day. The girl ran past him and sat on the ground, letting out a breath of relief. _This is good... _she thought.

Before Sasuke could move onto the next 'muse' the door to the right opened up. A female in a tiny maids outfit walked in, straightening her four ponytails. Her stride was purposeful and proud as she walked to Jariya. She bent down slightly to look into his eyes.

"I was doing something... sorry." she said offhandily. Jariya stared at her breast before nodding. The man was drooling as she turned around and stood in line. Somehow she ended right in front Sasuke, pushing a brunette with two buns to the side.

The girl was wearing a maid's outfit. It was too short to be considered decent. The underwear she was wearing cupped her bottom and made it look bigger. The front of the dress showed off her large bosom. She wore her hair in four ponytails and she had dark blue eyes that stared directly at him.

"Your name?" he asked. She had potetial.

"Temari." she stood straight up, her breast straining in the dress. _Bold, to the point... I like her... now let's see her listening skills.... _he thought. He asked the girl to walk to the wall and back. Temari tilted her head a bit and opened her mouth to question him-

"Sit down..." he stated, waving his hand. She was _too _bold. She would probably fight tooth and nail with him. He didn't have time for that bull shit. He moved to the brunette that Temari had pushed out of the way. She had her hair in two buns. Her outfit was what intrested him though. She wore tight leather and a leash that drew his attention.

"Oooh... looks like someone was being naughty... what were you up to?" Sasuke gripped her chin a little roughly. The brunette flinched a little but steadied herself quickly. _She gives but doesn't take... _Sasuke didn't like that. He didn't really like giving or recieving pain so she was already a 'no'..... assoon as she explained the leash.

"I was teaching the boy some things..." the girl smirked at the blond behind him. Temari growled and jumped to her feet. The blond screeched some curses and Sasuke turned around with a frown. Immediately he was met with a barrage of fists and kicks to his body.

"Move out of the way!" she screamed as she used his height to her advantage. She used her left hand to grab TenTen by the hair, unraveling her buns and the right was used to punch her in the face. Her left foot was using Sasuke's bent leg to boast her height and her right forced Sasuke to keep his leg bent. Sasuke groaned as he was kneed in the stomach in an attempt to make him bend more.

"Jariya! What the hell!?" Sasuke shouted. He was forced into a catfight and the old man was sittin there! Jariya laughed loudly. The white haired man stated that he 'enjoying the show'.

Sasuke groaned and wrapped his arms around Temari's waist. He ran forward and slammed her roughly into a wall. The attack that was supposed to knock the wind from her did nothing seeing as she had already taken in a breath. _She's a bright 'muse'. _Sasuke mentally smirked.

He silently appraised the girl for her fighting skills. She was strong and knew what she had to do to win.... nice. But on the outside he was fucking furious. He was going to have a sore body tomorrow because of the smart 'muse'!

"What the fuck was that for!?" Sasuke growled. Temari turned her glaring blue eyes towards his empty black ones. _God he's just like Itachi... that stupid bastard... _

"That bitch is a torture freak! She was doing something bad to my boy and she's going to pay!" Temari shouted. TenTen stood up and cackled, wiping blood from her mouth. Sasuke turned to see her unravel her second bun and toss it over her shoulder.

"Look whose talking! You were a wore before coming here! And now your a non sex whore! I think your brother will be the one to pay if he touches me!" TenTen smirked. She licked at the leather leash in her hand and flicked it tauntingly at Temari. Sasuke was confused but before he could voice a question Temari kicked out.

"Get off me!" she caught him in the knee with a powerful kick. The boy shifted out of the way just in time to avoid the worse. Sasuke pulled back and his and was going to slap her when the look in her eye actually stopped him. Whoever this boy was... she was going to do any and everything to keep him safe. No matter how many times Sasuke slapped her down she was going to get right back up.

Sasuke sighed and moved away. The girl sat down in the spot she was already sitting in. It was then that the Uchiha was aware that Jariya was still in theroom. The white haired man still had the urge to answer Sasuke's unspoken question.

"I don't know what TenTen is doing to the boy... but he's Temari's brother. All these girls you see were struggling or hurt... Temari was having a lot of trouble. Her pimp nearly killed her until I intervened. I took her in and two weeks later this boy shows up! Temari claimed he was her brother but I wasn't buying it.... until I realized that he was anotehr muse. The willing muse! He doesn't talk and so innocent! And... Shukaku who is the naughty muse!" Jariya proudly explained.

Sasuke was gaining a headache just by being here. He tried to sort through what Jariya had said. Most of it didn't matter to him but he did understand that the new kid was a boy named Gaara... or Shukaku and he didn't talk. And the fact that he wasn't here right now....

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm telling you Sasuke you wouln't want this kid!"

"Bring him here!"

"But-"

"I said bring him here! NOW!" Sasuke stomped his foot to emphasis the last word. He looked like a spoiled child and had a slight pout gracing his face. Jariya was never that good with children so he was going to give Sasuke what he wanted... no matter how much he didn't want to.

Jariya nodded and waved Temari to go get the male. But TenTen was already running from the room. Temari smirked and leaned back on her hands. She nudged Hinata who blushed and turned her head away. _For someone who just tried to rip the lungs from TenTen... she seems pretty calm... If I didn't know better... I'd say she was leading her into a trap. _Sasuke shook away the thought... it couldn't be possible!

--------------

She beats him..." was whispered. Sasuke raised a brow and turned to the remaining girls. The girl that had spoken was slim and petite. She had strawberry pink hair that was so light that it looked pink. Her hair was in a light ponytail that showed off her pale, long neck. Her long legs and round ass was brought out by the bikini she wore. And it just so happened to bring out her green eyes.

"What?" Sasuke and Temari stated at the same time. The girl flinched and she turned her face into the girl beside her. Her white arms went around the girl's waist tightly. _Why does he have to sound so much like him! _Sakura thought.

"She beats the boy whenever she wants. And he does nothing... like he just forgets." the blond that was being clung to answered.

"Your names?" Sasuke asked in his usual lengthy way.

"I'm Ino... this is Sakura. We are the besbein muses for Jariya. And- don't fucking touch her!" Ino hissed as Sasuke brought out a hand to graze the girl. Sasuke looked the girl up and down.

She was slightly tanned with long bleach blond hair. She had a bikini line and her blue eyes glared at him with heat that rivaled Hell. She had a six pack from doing God knows what. She was also wearinga purple bikini and blue shorts. _'What is with these tough crazy types?'_Sasuke shook his head. Sasuke opened his mouth but was cut off by TenTen's voice in the other room.

**"There you are! Come out here! No, do not run! I am not going to hurt you!" **The girl sounded sincere.

**"Fuck! Gaara you knocked over my weapons again! What the hell did I tell you bout that!"** Now she sounded angry.

**"Fuck this! You are going to be punished with the whip!" **silence.

Then the crack of a whip and a loud yelp.

**"What the hell? How did you grab the end? Ah! No! Get off that! No give me the whip!" **This time the whip was cracked and TenTen's voice screamed.

Temari stood up and shook her head. _I don't even care about what he does... but this could blow our cover... _Temari thought and slowly strolled over to the room.

Then a scream nearly deafened everyone. But it wasn't the scream that stopped her... it was the words that came after the scream.

**"Shukaku! I am so so sorry!!" **TenTen could be heard sobbing.

"TenTen you asshole!" Temari ran into the room, knowing that she had awakened something that she shouldn't have. She skidded to a stop with a yelp of surprise. Sasuke hated to be excluded from things so he decided to see what the buzz was about. As soon as he met the doorway he gasped. The sight was so...

_AMAZING_!

~THE END~

Oh, my god! That wasn't the best Fanfic that i ever made! it sounded like i was rambling..... if you have bad comments plz be nice about it!

I'm sure it gets better.


	2. No! Don't give me that look!

The room was dimly lit but it didn't stop Sasuke from seeing the amazing sight before it. _I must definitaly like this one! _he gasped mentally.

There was a petite redheaded boy. His pale skin almost glowed in the dark and it was flawles, except for the jagged slash near his heart. His sea foam eyes held no mercy and were colder than ice. There was a kanji 'AI' hidden slightly behind the ruby hair. Black rings and mascara added to his eye color and gave him an almost exotic look.

In his tiny, pale hand was a long black whip. He cracked it again, making the brunette at his feet whimper. The redhead snarled and brought down the weapon with no mercy. TenTen screamed and arched off the ground.

Temari took a step forward and the redhead stared at her. TenTen took this time to crawl away. Sasuke barely noticed that she was standing behind him. Actually he no longer cared about the brown eyed girl. All he wanted to know was about this redhead.

"This is Gaara?" Sasuke asked TenTen. The girl shook her head and latched onto him like a scared child.

"That's Shukaku, his nutso side." she sneered angerily. _I can't believe that I just froze like that! I hate being precieved as weak. _TenTen thought to herself in dismay. Meanwhile Sasuke was enjoying this. _He's small, spicy, and.... SEXY! I think he'll fit my body perfectly... _Sasuke licked his lips. Suddenly he noticed that Temari was standing less than five feet from the boy, hands up.

"Baby brother? Gaara, you know its me." she smiled a little. The boy's upper lip curled up as he growled at her. He whipped his arm around and cracked the whip. Temari didn't flinch as the whip grazed her right ear.

"Gaara, my little Strawberry.... do you not love me anymore?" she raised a blond brow. The boy's growl lowered in tone a bit. He made a flimsy attempt to hit her with the whip. Again, she didn't flinch as the tip missed her all together.

"That's right. Now calm down and drop the whip... it's all over and I'm with you. Your big sister is here..." she smiled. The redhead's eyes flickered, filling with confusion and happiness. Temari smiled and eased a bit closer. _This is working out smoothly... _the blond smiled.

"C'mon... for me?" she held out her arms. The redhead's eyes brightened immediately and he dropped the whip. Gaara's eyes grew wider and less harsh as the innocence of a child took place of the first expression. It was a complete and total change.

And Sasuke was LOVING it!

The boy held out his arms and ran towards his sister ike a little kid would run to his mommy. However, before brother and sister could hug, Sasuke was standing in between the two. He caught the boy in mid run and cradled him in his long arms. Thin arms encircled around the Uchiha's neck.

The bright torquise eyes looked up at him, wide and confused. Sasuke felt a smiled come on as he leaned down and nuzzled the smaller teenager. The boy's nose touched his cheek and sniffed slightly. Sasuke ignored the furious brunette and walked right by her.

"I want him." Sasuke stepped into the brightly lit room. He looked down at his redhead, ready to see him in the light. What he saw only made his anger rise. In the other room he didn't see all the bruises on Gaara's body.

He didn't notice the swollen lip, black and blue bruises, or red whip lashes that ripped Gaara's clothes in places. There were soem burn marks along his neck from the collar that TenTen had placed on him. Then there was the long, old slash across his chest.

"Where... are his clothes?" Sasuke growled. He was using all his willpower to not drop kick Jariya right now and then.

"I keep trying to make him wear something appropriate.... he won't. Temari won't tell me as to why." Jariya shrugged carelessly. He was trying to fill up this guilty feeling that was starting to eat at him. _I can't tell him... not now and not ever... _Jariya thought sadly.

Sasuke took a deep breath before trying to speak again- only to have Temari cut him off.

"Take me too!" she shouted, running into the room. Sasuke turned around and glanced at the wide-eyed blond. Gaara was peeking over his should to see his sister. He whimpered and moved to get out of Sasuke's arm. However, Sasuke didn't want to let him go. The boy looked at him for a moment.

Then he connected his knee with Sasuke's ear. The male cursed and dropped the boy. The redhead quickly twisted and landed gracefully on his feet. He jumped in hte air, chibi style, and landed in his older sister's arms. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked Temari up and down.

"Hell no." he said, shaking his head.

"Then Gaara won't go either." she hissed, tightening her hold on the redhead. There was no way in hell that her brother was going with some virtual stranger. She didn't care if Sasuke Uchiha!

"Do you really want to challenge me?" he questioned. Temari barely flinched at the full Uchiha Glare.

"Without me, you are not having my little brother." she stated calmly. She met his glare head on.

"Watch me." Sasuke commanded, pulling out Chidori. He aimed the gun at Temari's forehead. The blond hardly flinched as she stared into the black eyes. Gaara picked up his head and his gaze went to the gun then to his sister's face. The aqua eyes seemed to accept the situation, since not a minute passed before he started to play with Temari's ponytails.

"He's like a fucking six year old posing as a sixteen year old." TenTen muttered in disgust. _He's not even needed anymore! I don't know why we keep him anymore! _she leaned against a near wall. She gazed at the scene that was about to play out.

"Shoot me. Once you do, Gaara will have that gun and shoot your brains out." Temari challened. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not liking that his pride was being kicked in a private region... by a girl. His thumb loaded the bullet into the next cartridge.

The redhead boy heard the sound and picked up his head. He smiled widely at his sister and turned around to Sasuke. He looked into the gun and let go of his sister. _What the hell? _Sasuke's cold face turned very confused.

Gaara was kneeling in front of Sasuke and stuck out his small tongue. He licked the gun once, wrinkling his nose at the cold metal taste. Temari scolded her brother for putting a dirty gun in his mouth. Sasuke's hand twitched slightly as Gaara gripped his hand hard.

"Gaara no!" Temari shouted louder as her brother jerked backwards. The trigger was pulled accidently. Gaara smiled as the large room was filled with two gasps and screams from everyone.

Sasuke closed his dark eyes as he felt the bullet exit the gun, tip still inside the redhead's mouth. However, by some fucked up miracle, there was no sound of a dead thud. No blood splattered.

An evil laugh came from the redhead as he spit out the blank bullet. He stood up and walked away. The redhead went to the white haired Jariya and proceeded to play with Jariya's long pony tail.

"What... what the... what just happened?" Sasuke felt his heart pounding in his chest and his lips were dry. Temari stood up, claiming that her brother was just playing around as usual. She smiled at the redhead and began to play 'Numbers'.

Sasuke's mind was working overtime now. No one knew this but Sasuke always placed two blanks inside his gun. His brother thought it was dumb but, sometimes Sasuke had the habit of shooting the wrong thing. Anyways the bullets were always random.

Sasuke flipped open his gun and realized that today went like: blank, bullet, blank, bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet. _So there was a large possibilty that the bullet Gaara shot in his mouth would have killed him! _Sasuke pondered. Uchiha wasn't sure if he should be angry, amazed, bewildered, or all of the above.

((Ten Minutes Later))

"So you want Gaara and Temari?" Jariya asked, breaking the silence. He felt a bad feeling coming to his stomach. _They will be safer with him anyways! _the white haired man thought. Sasuke shook his head for a no, turning his dark eyes to Jariya.

"No, I only want Gaara. Temari is of no use in my house." Sasuke said offhandily. Temari immediately wrapped her arms around her baby brother and glared hard at the black haired male.

"I can be useful! I can calm Gaara down! I can be with him when you leave. I can protect him. And I can translate whenever he wants something." Temari argued. The redhead was now smiling a bit as he laid his head on her ample breast. His blue-green eyes began to drift close.

"I have therapist, body guards, and nurses." Sasuke waved a hand at her.

"Fuck that! I'm smart, brave, and I can be useful! I will be your maid for Christ's sake! Stop being suck an ass fucking bastard." Temari's voice pushed the redhead back into awareness. One gem like eye opened up to give Sasuke a wide eyed, innocent expression.

"Oh, don't you give me that look. Never!" the Uchiha growled. The innocent eyes seemed to widen even more and sparkle ten times as much. _I can't give him... I can't... oh damn! _

"Goddammit! Fine, she can come too. You will be a maid and nothing more. You may see Gaara in the morning before working. And right before he sleep-" he was cut off by Temari's confession of Gaara's insomnia. According to her, it triggers Shukaku. _I pray that I'm not getting myself into too much trouble. _Sasuke thought before sighing and continue.

"And when I am gone, you may stay with him all you like. As long as it doesn't get in the way of anything. And if I find myself in the need of some advice and my normal advisor is not there, then you _better _be by my side. When I call you _one _time," Sasuke warned

Temari couldn't smile hard enough. The blond stood to her feet and helped her brother. Sasuke turned to his client and informed him that he was only going to pay twenty thousand for Temari and was taking Gaara for free.

"Come on," Sasuke grumbled, taking the redhead into his arms. The blond female walked besides them and ran a hand through the red locks.

"Looks like we are getting a new home... but I wonder what the cost will be..." Temari whispered into Gaara's strawberry hair. _They will be safer... much safer. Maybe. _one white haired man thought.

~THE END~

i like favs and alerts. but i looooove reviews. so please be so kind as to review! ^__^ hope you enjoyed it. i'm open to request. and i know that my gun knowlegde isn't that good. deal with it.

also... The white haired man is still Jariya. I think I like it better since Naa-chan is editing. No more third person thinking.


	3. I wouldn't do that if I were you

Sasuke and Temari sat by the windows of the limo, looking forward. Their faces were unmarked and the car was silent and they liked it that way.

The small redhead in between the two, however, didn't think the same thing as they did. He alternated from snuggling with Temari to poking the statue like Sasuke. Gaara seemed to find this very entertaining, giggling when Sasuke finally looked at him.

"This is going to be a long ride..." Temari sighed, a bit jealous that her brother found someone else.

"You should try to sleep... it really is gonna be a long ride." Sasuke answered, still looking forward. Temari sighed and shook her head.

"Why will you not sleep?" Sasuke glanced at her from his peripheral. At that moment Gaara decided to firmly place his head on her breast and hug her, giving them the look of mother and child.

"He doesn't sleep that much when things are moving around us. So... neither will I." Temari turned her head, dismissing the conversation. _I wonder why he doesn't sleep... and why doesn't he talk? _Sasuke looked out his window after glancing at the siblings one more time.

_I wonder why Uchiha is so intent on having Gaara. With his money and his looks he can have any girl... or guy? _Temari glanced at him then something drew her attention. The something wasn't Gaara getting off her to play with Sasuke's strange hair. No.... it was the two guys in the front of the limo.

The driver and body guard in the passenger seat were both looking at her exposed bosom through the rear view mirror. The blond scowled and flipped the two off. They paid her no mind and continued to stare at the large breast.

"Goddammit!" she snarled and was on the verge of telling Gaara to kill them, when a jacket landed over her exposed body. She looked over to Sasuke who was now coat-less.

"Why-?" Temari said.

"I kind of want to live pass twenty. Now drive." he turned his glaring onyx eyes to the perverts. They nodded and went back to paying attention to the road.

"Thank you. Come here Gaara." Temari lifted the large coat, it had room for the two of them. Gaara smiled and went back to Temari, laying on her under the jacket. Soon her voice came out, beautifully singing to the redhead.

"_**Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird**__._" she sung. Sasuke was slightly startled, Temari usually sounded hard and cold. Now... she was singing to her brother. _Hm... this is getting interesting...._Sasuke smiled a little to himself.

(THIRTY MINUTES LATER)

Temari and Gaara had been asleep for awhile. Sasuke had taken the coat off their faces, so they wouldn't suffocate.

"Don't we have a blanket in this limo?" Sasuke asked suddenly. The males glanced at one another and nodded.

"Its under the fucking seat with the goddamn redhead idiot." the driver said. Sasuke was used to the white haired man curses but for him to call Gaara an idiot was very.... annoying.

"His name is Gaara. Don't insult him like that... ever." Sasuke hissed and pulled out the blanket. He took the jacket from two, surprised when the bright eyes opened and looked directly at him.

"Uh...." Sasuke bit his lip. The eyes clouded up with tears and small whimpers escaped the pale throat.

"Oh crap..." Sasuke placed the warm blanket over the redhead and blond. The pale lips moved, trying to speak.

"What?" Sasuke leaned in closer. The redhead's lips moved, no sound coming out. But tears were falling, marring the beautiful face.

"Uh... damn what was that song she sung to you? Oh yeah... _**Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you mockingbird.**_" Sasuke noted slightly that his voice wasn't nearly as pretty was Temari's. Nonetheless, Gaara's eyes drifted back close and he was soon breathing softly again.

"I never knew you could fucking sing! Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Aren't we your fucking friends? Well techniqually speaking we are your goddamn servants. Tell me why the fuck are we babysitting a grown ass man that can fend for his goddamn self?" Hidan turned his head towards his partner, Kakuzu.

"Just drive the car Hidan..." Kakuzu ordered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, drifting off to sleep. The boy didn't sleep long before his cell phone was blaring a loud, rather silly ring tone.

"Boss! Answer that damn phone! Why the fuck do you have the chirp of a thousand birds as your fucking ringtone! You damn heavy sleeper! Hey don't you ignore me! Wake your bony ass up!" Hidan threw a pen at Sasuke without looking. Before the raven haired boy could react, a pale hand caught the pen.

Sasuke felt his heart thumping when the hand squeezed around it, breaking it in half. Sasuke looked to the side to see the redhead's eyes cold and hard.

"Uh... Gaara?" Sasuke whispered. The eyes turned slowly towards him, glaring slightly. A sadistic smile played on his face before his slim fingers was on the pale lips. He made the quiet motion and laid back down with Temari. His eyes drifted closed again.

_That was the single most scariest thing I have seen in a long time. _Sasuke thought as he looked at his phone. It was Shikamaru, his adviser.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered the phone.

"Ugh... this is such a drag...." Shikamaru muttered into the phone.

"Spit it out. I don't have time." Sasuke yawned.

"You don't have the time? Kakashi, you know your troublesome mentor? Yeah he woke me up from my nap to tell me that he need you with him. He did something to the accounts of Jariya and Kurenai!" Shikamaru shouted. Sasuke knew that this was serious. Shikamaru was usually a laid back guy. Lazy sometimes but he was the smartest person in the world.

"Goddamn! Okay. I'll go there but first I have to drop off two guest. We are close to the house. I need you to get them situated. One is my lover. Give them both clothes and set my lover inside my room. Got it?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru heaved a sigh and gave a sign of agreement.

"Okay. Well open the gates. We are here." Sasuke said. Before his sentence was even done the gates were opened.

"Of course you are. Thats why I called you." Shikamaru said, a smirk in his voice. Sasuke smiled a little and turned to Temari and Gaara. The blue eyes and aqua eyes were opened and staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he directed to Temari.

"Well... since you sung to Gaara. I felt him get up." Temari admitted. _And he handled that pretty well. And the Shukaku protection... _Temari thought.

"So you know that you are staying here?" Sasuke asked. The blond nodded and handed Sasuke his blanket. As soon as she did the door was opened and a man stuck his head in. Temari let a gasp slip through her lips as the most beautiful brown eyes were just a few centimeters from her's.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered, blushing. He hadn't known that she was going to be there. He was staring into the brightest blue eyes in the world. Theyput the sky on a sunny day to shame.

"Okay. Well... Temari this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru... Temari. Now get out." Sasuke ordered a little harshly. Temari and Shikamaru blushed as the brunette boy backed out of Temari's face. The blond climbed out and she pulled Gaara with her.

"Sorry about being in your face." Shikamaru said, glancing down at her outfit. To her surprise his eyes didn't stay anywhere. They were respectful and stayed on her face.

"It's cool... so where are we going?" Temari said, glancing back to see that the limo was already gone.

"Well you are going to sit in Sasuke's room until we can find you two some.... decent clothes." Shikamaru explained, glancing at the siblings.

"Thank you." she whispered and quickly followed the man into the house. _He's so cute! _Temari thought with a slight blush.

(Five minutes later)

Temari sat on the edge of the bed, Gaara by her side. Every now and again he would play with her hair or find something else to entertain himself with.

"Gaara... sit still." Temari glanced at the body guard that was leaning against the door. He had lust filled eyes trained on to Gaara's small frame and occaisonally Temari's breast. _I don't like it when guys go both ways.... _Temari thought. It was okay for males to leer at her and touch her. But she didn't want some pervert on her little brother!

Gaara ignored his sister and began to pick with the comfortable comforter. Temari turned to scold him when she heard a ripping of the covers.

"Hey is he stupid?" the guard suddenly asked and pushed himself off the door. Temari turned and snarled at him.

"Fuck you there is nothing wrong with my brother." she spat. The man smirked and poked Gaara in the cheek with his index finger.

"He sure looks it." the guard said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Temari warned, looking at Gaara's innocent face disappeared.

"Why?" the man looked at Temari, still poking the boy.

"Our father used to do that." the blond heard a low growl start to form under the redhead's breath.

"So?"

"He didn't like our father."

"And?"

"You'll see."

(Outside the door)

Shikamaru walked down the hall, holding an assortment of clothes. He had Kiba aiding him. As soon as Shikamaru's hand touched the door knob he heard a sickening crack and a blood curdling scream.

"What now?" he kicked the door open.

"Oh... shit..." Shikamaru gasped.

(Where Sasuke is)

"What the hell you mean that there is no account problem?" Sasuke shouted, his face red.

"I just wanted to test your reaction level. And you passed. You may go now." Kakashi waved a hand. Sasuke felt a vein come out on his temple. He opened his mouth to rant only to have his phone go off.

"Lucky old man." Sasuke muttered and turned, leaving the room.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed into the phone.

"Your guests just went crazy! Get your behind here! If he hits Akamaru I will scalp him. Shit! Shikamaru get him off of Zetsu like that!" Kiba yelled and hung up the phone. Sasuke groaned and ran out of the building, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu.

~THE END~

HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND COMMENT ^__^


	4. Uh Hello Gaara?

RandomGothicNinjaNerd: Yes I will write a sequel but just be prepared for some weirdness, death, gore, kidnapping, rape, flashbacks, and surprises! ^__^

Sasuke raced the limo down the road. A loudly complaining Hidan was sitting on Kakuzu's lap, gripping the man for dear life. He was in this position due to Sasuke pushing him from the wheel for driving too slow.

"Fuck! You are worse than that blind bat, Itachi!" Hidan yelped as they hit another cat in the middle of the street.

"Shut up! They may hurt my Gaara!" Sasuke shouted, swearving to miss the crossing gaurd that was telling him to stop.

"I highly doubt it." Kakuzu muttered. Sasuke raised a brow but didn't say a word. They were there. Sasuke jumped out of the limo before it was done stopping. He ignored Hidan's enraged curses and flips of the bird.

With legendary speed he ran up the stairs and straight to his room. The door was bent in, a man sticking half way out. _Holy shit! How did Temari do that! _Sasuke thought. He disregarded the body. The man was moaning in pain so obviously he was still alive.

With shaking hands he opened pushed to man out of the way and went through the half door. Stepping inside was a sight to behold. There was Tobi and Jirobo who were desperately trying to hold down a thrashing Gaara.

Jirobo was a heavy man that wasn't a gaurd. He was the cook of the house and he was using his immense weight to hold Gaara down. Tobi was Sasuke's cousin and wore a orange mask. Although on the skinny side he was still strong.

It amazed Sasuke that Gaara was still able to thrash around. Five guards had Temari cornered. One was Kiba, he trained the gaurd dogs and worked with them. The other was Shikamaru, whose already been introduced.

The the last three were girls. Kin, Tayuya, and Karin. Each were deadly and each were getting injured fighting the smart blond.

"You son of a bitches! Get off of him!" Temari kicked out and caught Tayuya in the stomach. When she fell down Temari jumped on Kin.

Using her right hand she grabbed the long hair and twisted it around her hand to get a tight grip. The left she used to repeat idly drive her fist into the pink nose. The other three were slightly scared and decided to back away.

The blond planted her feet into the ground before launching her body across the room to Tobi and Jirobo. _That was pretty far! _Sasuke thought. He was stuck at the doorway, just looking. The two seemed to be able to handle themselves.

Temari punched Tobi in the back of his head, causing his orange mask to tip to the side. He turned around and kicked the girl squarely in the gut. She bent into his kick and flew back a few feet, dropping to her knees.

However this attack had given time for Gaara. The redhead growled and reached up to punched Jirobo in the face. The man backed away and clutched his nose. Gaara braced his knees and threw himself on top of Jirobo. The pink haired man shouted and struggled to get the redhead off his back.

"Ow! Get him off!" Jirobo shouted as Gaara dug his nails into the back. Tobi rolled his eyes and came towards him, only for Gaara to lean onto Jirobo and kicked Tobi in the mouth.

The man fell back, holding onto his mouth. With a satisfied smirk Gaara flipped off of Jirobo's back and kicked the large man in the stomach. He doubled over, meeting the redhead's knee easily. Jirobo fell to the ground, knocked out.

The redhead grinned and turned to Tobi. The man stood still for a second before tackling Gaara. His long arms wrapped around the petite waist and pinned the arms to his side. A crazy grin came to the face as he kicked the bed in front of them. The two went stumbling back, bumping into Sasuke.

The three bodies went down in a heap of legs and arms. Tobi made a small noise of protest as slim, pale fingers squeezed a point on his neck. The redhead was on top of the still stunned Sasuke. He growled for a second as he stared down at Sasuke.

The Uchiha prepared for the worse. Only to have a smile break over the pale, dirty face. But it wasn't that crazed smile. It was a sweet one. The insanity left his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Uh... Hello Gaara?" Sasuke raised a brow. The boy above him smiles and silently nuzzles his neck.

"Um.... does anyone want to offer information?" Sasuke sat up, Gaara now cuddling his stomach. An enraged blond was striding toward the two. She didn't seemed to be harmed from the kick although it looked as though it ought to have hurt. And she was standing there like there was nothing wrong with the scene around her.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what happened. You see that man right there?" she pointed to the man that was inside the broken door. It was Fukasaku

"He kept on picking on Gaara, so my brother broke his finger as a warning. He swung, Gaara broke his rip. He swung again and managed to hit my little brother. So I kicked him through the door. Then all your body gaurds wanted to come in. The End." Temari said, folding her arms.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, Gaara dropping down on his feet. He skips over to Temari and climbs onto her back. The blond smiles a little as she easily balances his light weight.

"May we take a bath?" she turned to Sasuke. The boy nodded mutely as he took in the destruction of his room.

"I'll show you where it is." Shikamaru offered as he led the way.

Temari nodded and was quickly led to the bathroom. Inside Shikamaru gave her a look of slight admiration and fright. _Yes, she's scarier than my mom... although she's cute.... _Shikamaru handed her two towels and pointed to the large tub that could fit three large people.

"The soap is all along the tub and there are bubbles too under the sink." with that Shikamaaru left. Temari smiled and placed Gaara down. She started the water, making sure it was the right tempature and putting in the bubbles.

"Come here Gaara." she ordered. The redhead flowed over to her, smiling slightly. She undressed him and looked over his body.

"Lets see... hm... I'm going to need more make up..." she looked at his ribs. Her brother was skinny and small, it concerned her to no amount but there was nothing she could do about that.

"God, Gaara. You really should eat more..." except complain to him. Gaara smiled at her and didn't comment.

"And try not to get hit by anyone. I know that you don't bruise... but still... I only have so much bruise make up." Temari murmured as she helped Gaara into the tub. He yelped at the hot temperature but quickly got used to it. Temari quickly stripped and got into the tub with her little brother.

"Its like when we were smaller." she smiled and quickly placed some shampoo into the younger's hair.

~THE END~

hehe! i'm so sorry that i had to change the ending. but gaara cannot speak yet, its a surprise as to why not.

forgive me?

Thank you for the reviews: **DarkAngelJudas, RandomGothicNinjaNerd, and dragonlilly1993**

i know other people reviewed but i'm tired and i been meaning to thank Dark Angel Judas and dragonlilly1993 for a while now.... (things slip my mind often...)

well tootles ^__^


	5. UKE? You think I'm UKE?

"And try not to get hit by anyone. I know that you don't bruise... but still... I only have so much bruise make up." Temari murmured as she helped Gaara into the tub. He yelped at the hot temperature but quickly got used to it. Temari quickly stripped and got into the tub with her little brother.

"Its like when we were smaller." she smiled and quickly placed some shampoo into the younger's hair. She massaged his dirty scalp and made sure that his hair was squeaky clean. Her little brother picked up the bubbles and blew on them.

"Gaara... we have a new home. Isn't that great?" Temari smiled. Gaara tilted his head upwards, laying back on her bare breast. His aquamarine eyes were wide and innocent. He smiled and nodded quickly.

_I miss my little brother... the real Gaara... if that stupid bastard hadnt' ... _Temari shook her head. She didn't want to remember the bad times. She wanted to look forward to good happenings. She tapped Gaara on the shoulder to give him a warning that he was going underwater.

The blond pressed on his head and dunked him into the water. She massaged his scalp and made sure that all the shampoo was out of his hair. When she was satisfied she let him up. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to get rid of the water.

"Hehe. So cute." Temari giggled slightly before taking out all of her ponytails. She wet her own hair and washed it completely. She rinsed her hair and proceeded to wash his body.

(To Sasuke)

"So they'll be alright?" Sasuke asked the paramedic in his room. The female observed Tobi and Fukasaku. There were a few, like Kin and Tayuya, who were already being driven to the hospital.

"Sasuke... they'll be fine but... what the hell happened?" the woman asked. Sasuke looked at Tsunade. She was the head doctor of his hospital and his personal hospital.

The woman appeared to be twenty years old but was really in her fifties. Tsunade was tall with blond hair. She kept it in two pony tails at the nape of her neck. She had laughing blue eyes and peach colored skin. To say that Tsunade was busty would be an understatement. The blond was beyond large chested and busty. Only reason Sasuke didn't stare at her breast was because he was fully gay. Even then he found his eyes stray to the large, real, balloons.

He trusted Tsunade. She was one person that he had never lied to and never would. One reason was because she was trustworthy and very blunt. The other reason was that if she found out that she had been lied to... lets just say that you'll be through five walls. So Sasuke had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"I have a new... lover and... well they got on his bad side. His sister might have had something to do with it too." Sasuke scratched his head and smled slightly. Tsunade raised a blond brow and looked around the room.

Now that the drama was over, Sasuke noticed that there were a lot of damages to his room. The wooden beam that held the canopy up was bent at a strange degree. Vases were broken on the floor. There was blood and a tooth on his rug. And, the strangest one, was that there was a pinch of sand trailing on the broken book shelf.

"So you let the Stupid Seme with a bad attitude destroy your guards and cook and room?" Tsunade shook her head and nodded to a different paramedic to take the two unconscious men away. Sasuke looked at her. His face was deeply offended. _She... she thinks that I'm... _

"UKE! You think that I'm UKE!?" Sasuke shouted, his eye twitching uncontrollably. Tsunade had jumped back at the sudden outburst. Sasuke was known to be silent and temperamental, not screaming. Tsunade was disturbed until she fully heard what Sasuke had screamed.

"So... it was a boy smaller than you? And a submissive one at that?" Tsunade flipped back her golden hair. Sasuke's eye was still twitching as he nodded. Tsunade shook her head as she took a seat on the bed that was clear of blood, although the comforter was ripped.

"So... a tiny uke fucked up your room like this?" Tsunade asked again.

"He is hardly tiny... he's about... maybe 5' 2''... okay so he is tiny... and he's very skinny. " Sasuke sat across the female as she gave him a calculating look.

"What does your new lover look like?" the finally asked after staring for a whole minute.

"He's petite. And has some girlie curves. He doesn't talk at all, but I think that he can if he tried really hard. His skin is paler than pale and he has small muscles throught his body. And he's really soft. His hair is red." he paused to take a breath.

Tsunade was starting to look strange. It wasn't her face... it was her eyes. Deep inside them was worry and determination. She gulped a little before taking a deep breath.

"Sasuke... does he have pale green eyes? And pale lips?" the blond asked, placing her hand on top of his.

"Yes... did you have him for a patient?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade didn't seem to be listening to him. She bit her lip before standing up and pacing in front of him.

"Sasuke... you have to answer me... okay? Does he have a sister with blond hair? And blue eyes?" Tsunade bent until she was looking him in the eye. Sasuke nearly gasped. She was scared beyond belief.

"Tsunade... what is wrong? How do you know Gaara and Temari?" the boy raised a black brow. Tsunade's eyes bugged out and she straightened. Hurriedly she pull ed her doctor's jacket on and was at the door before Sasuke could blink.

"I... uh... there is nothing the matter but... uh... you know that those imbeciles are nothing without me... I have to go Sasuke! Bye!" she shouted and ran out of the room.

Sasuke raised a brow and turned to his window. She was already running to her own black car. _What was that about? You'd think I was stupid... there is something wrong.... She doesn't like work.. she'd never rush off... and that fear! _Sasuke found himself shivering from her eyes.

The raven haired boy shook his head and stood up. He walked out his room and wandered to the bathroom that held his new lover and the redhead's sister. The door was cracked open just a bit. He could see Temari just emerge from the water. Her blond hair was lightly curling due to the heat.

"Gaara! No, don't you eat that!" Temari shouted and slapped the soap out of his hands. He turned his large aquamarine eyes to her, tears filling them.

"I'm sorry! But you are being very naughty... Gaara..." her voice suddenly turned soft and sad.

"Gaara... I just want to have my real brother back. The one that talked and glared and fought and smiled..." Temari whispered. Sasuke watched as Temari pulled the redhead to her and hug him tightly. The boy placed a white hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

His face dropped slightly before shining and he placed on a large smile. _Oh my God... he's trying to please her... _Sasuke realized. Temari sighed and forced a watery smile onto her face. Slowly she took a rag and washed her little brother's body off, standing up with him.

Sasuke didn't really feel anything watching the naked Temari wash her brother. But he had to admit that she did have a nice body. Her skin was clean and a peach color. She had curves in all the right places. Her breast were quite round and seemed to fit her fit body. She appeared to work out. Her body held no blemishes. Not one scar or error.

_What the fuck... _Sasuke raised a brow. Sure the two of them beat the living shit out of the entire staff. But they should have at least _one _scar! Sasuke shook his head and looked over to his own redhead lover.

Gaara had slightly feminine curves. He was pale and he looked graceful, with slender legs. His red hair was matted down, covering his aqua eyes for a second before he moved it. He had slightly defined muscles and delicate features. Sasuke squinted slightly to see something on the pale forehead. It was red like his hair and on the left side of it.

_What the hell is that? _he thought. _Fuck I can't see that far! _Sasuke shook his head and continued his analyzing. The rest of his body was uke-heaven. He also had no scars and bruises or markings whatsoever. The more that Sasuke stood there the more confused he got. Did the redhead not just have lashes all over his body? Even the once busted lip was fine.

"Its rude to spy on people." Temari's voice reached his ears. Sasuke blinked and realized that, in his day dreaming, he had pushed the door out much further. He was in clear view of both siblings. Gaara was looking at him, eyes wide and sitting in the bath filled with water and bubbles.

"Hn. My bad. You were not supposed to see me." Sasuke reverted his eyes from Temari's naked glare. She was still standing, hands on hips. The blond didn't seem uncomfortable with her body being displayed. _She used to be a prostitute. _Sasuke reminded himself. He was saved from saying anything else when Shikamaru walked in.

"There you are Sasuke-" he stopped in mid sentence when he finally realized that Temari was standing there, naked. Both faces turned red with embarressment. _Seems like she isn't so cocky about her perfection. _Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Wow... this is such a drag." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he met eyes with Temari. _His eyes... he didn't stare at my body. Should I be offended or grateful? _Temari thought, putting a finger in her mouth. She turned her eyes to the side and saw the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Woah!" Sasuke put his hands up when he felt a gust of wind slap him in the face. The Uchiha looked up to see Temari smirking at him. _What the fuck? _

"You shouldn't leave the window open, I'm cold now." she stated and stepped out of the bath. She walked to the closet and pulled out two big fluffy towels. She wrapped the blue one around her body and walked back to Gaara.

"Stand up Gaa-Gaa." she whispered. She spread open her arms, covering Gaara's naked-ness before Sasuke could see it again. She rubbed the towel through his hair, laughing slightly. Then she wrapped it snugly around his small frame. Temari bent slightly and rubbed her nose into his.

"Out of the tub." she ordered and grabbed his hand. He jumped out of the tub and onto the floor in one motion.

"Where can we dress?" she turned to Sasue.

"You have you own room to dress in. And Gaara can dress in my room. Also-" the Uchiha was cut off by the blond.

"Excusse me? You want my brother to get dressed in that shitty room? Did you not see the destruction that was reaped upon it?" she raised a thin couldn't help but smirk at the blond.

"This house has over twenty rooms. Do you really think that that was my only room? I have no siblings. More than five of these rooms are mine. Techniqually I own all the rooms, but some of my maids either have their own or share rooms." Sasuke stated. Temari rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Normal sisters say 'take care of my brother.' I say, 'Gaara don't hurt him too much." Temari flipped her damp mane and grabbed Shikamaru's arm so that they can leave. Sasuke turned around to watch the two walk out of the scene before turning back to his lover. The redhead was staring at him, waiting for some type of guidance.

"Well lets go to our room." Sasuke held out his hand, loving the way the slim fingers felt on his thicker ones.

~THE END~

Next chapter is some lemmmmoooon!!!! and some answers... and the END!!! AND THEN THE SEQUEL!!!

just one question before i continue my happy dance... ya'll DID understand the basis of the last chapter right? it really had nothing to do with the actual battle. it was the thoughts and facts that sasuke discovered. and some of the facts in here.

*shrug* oh well!!! *starts happy dance* i have 19 stories and three of them are done and i'ma bout to finish yet another!!!!!!! YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

PEACE OUT AND REMEMBER THIS: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!! IF YOU SUE ONLY THING YOUR GOING TO GET IS AN ATTITUDE AND MY MIDDLE FINGER!!! AND A BROKEN I-POD.


	6. NO! Gaara! Spit it out!

read... enjoy... hate me.

-----

"Well lets go to our room." Sasuke held out his hand, loving the way the slim fingers felt on his thicker ones. He smiled down at the shorter male and guided him to his other opened the door he quickly surveyed it before looking at Gaara. This room was smaller than the first one although it fell more like home to Sasuke.

It was painted in a dark blue color that matched the thick curtains. There was a book shelf although it had books that he was actually interested in. He couldn't help it if he actually _brought _one of those damned Icha Icha books. He had a small desk that held his precious laptop. In the middle of this room was a big comfy bed. It held red and black silk sheets and a large comforter that held out the cold of the night.

Sasuke nodded with satisfaction then found himself watching Gaara's reaction closely. For a second he thought that the eyes had turned calm and content, like a mature teenager or adult would look like. But then Gaara took off running, the towel falling off and giving Sasuke a quick glimpse of the pale arse.

"Nice..." he murmured as the redhead launched himself on the bed, barely disturbing anything due to his little to no weight. Sasuke made a mental note to feed Gaara every other hour until he was the right weight. He looked down at the anorexic male and found himself drooling.

The red hair was tousled more than usual and the pale cheeks were slightly flushed. The bright green eyes were staring up at him laced with happiness, lust, and something Sasuke couldn't define. His pale arms were out wide as if he wanted a hug. His legs were open enough so that Sasuke could kneel between them.

"So pretty," he murmured. He brushed a hand across the pale cheek, basking in its softness. Gaara leaned into the hand like a dog wanting to get pet more. Sasuke smiled softly and brought his hands the redhead's jawline, surprised to hear purring coming from the boy.

_So cat, dog, panda, raccoon... are there any other animals/pets I can compare him to? _Sasuke thought bending down to nuzzle the soft neck. The boy giggled and tangled his pale hands into the black hair. He rubbed his nose in the blue berry scented hair, apparently loving the smell. Sasuke moaned as the hands played in his hair, finding his soft spot already. The Uchiha sat up and looked into the pale green eyes. They were sucking him in. He leaned down to capture the slightly parted lips when his cell phone started ringing.

"Son... of a bitch..." he sighed and sat up. Gaara watched him pull out his cell phone and lean back on the pillows to talk.

"Hello?" Sasuke sighed and placed his hands through Gaara's hair as the redhead laid on his crossed legs. The younger leaned into the experienced hand.

"_Hello little brother." _Itachi's voice came from the other line.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the cold chuckle that his brother gave him.

"_Don't be so rude little brother. I hear that you got yourself two new guests. I just wanted to know who they were._" Itachi said. Sasuke could smell a lie from a mile away. Itachi was lying right now. There was no doubt about it.

Sasuke had more than a hunch that Itachi knew who was in his house right now and he bet that he was just about to poke fun at his brother's gay-ness. However there was something in Itachi's voice that told him that this was more than a 'be mean to your little brother' type of thing.

"Itachi what do you want?" Sasuke asked then watched as Gaara picked up a honey and began to throw it up and down, fully distracted.

"_Why must you assume that I want something?_" Itachi asked.

".... why do you want to know about Gaara and Temari?" Sasuke asked, catching the honey bottle before Gaara could.

The redhead's mouth fell open and his eyes moistened as if he were about to cry. Sasuke cackled and stuck out his tongue, shocked to see Gaara's eyes narrow dangerously. Before he could comment there was a large bang on the other line and a clatter of the phone being dropped.

"Itachi? Itachi?" Sasuke bit his lip, a little worried about his older brother. He may want to succeed the bastard, but he didn't hate him like that. When his brother was in distress he wanted to help.

"_Sasuke... sorry. I have to go... uh.... I'll see you sometime next week. Make sure you get a doctor for those two. You do remember your doctor's appointment right?_" Itachi asked, slipping into big brother mode. Sasuke grinned and rolled his eyes before hanging up in Itachi's ear.

"Now where was I?" Sasuke mused out loud, throwing honey in the air. Sasuke watched it come down and the top pop off and come down on him. _Beautiful... _the male thought sarcastically as he pulled the bottle off his lap. He grimaced at the glob of sticky honey on the crotch of his pants.

"You loosened the cap didn't you?" Sasuke glared at the giggling redhead. He was sure that the giggles were sinister sounding. The redhead looked at him and shook his head before bending down low.

"What are you AH!" Sasuke flinched as a pink tongue licked at his crotch. Sasuke's mouth fell open and his mind shut down as Gaara began to clean his being of honey, effectively making the taller harden. Just as Sasuke was starting to like the licking Gaara sat up abruptly. The raven haired male raised a brow and watched as the redhead jumped on the nearby night stand.

"What... the... hell?" Sasuke whispered as the pale hands began to push a small bead around the table. He blinked his eyes, his hard on made even more painful as the time went on.

_Did... did he just... leave me like this over... a bead? _Sasuke thought. He would have been angry if Gaara didn't look so damn kawaii. The bright green eyes were wide and thoroughly fascinated with the small thing. All was well, until Gaara's child-like mind went too far. Sasuke should have known better. If he had treated the younger like a child, then maybe he wouldn't have licked the bead into his mouth.

"No! Gaara! Spit it out!" Sasuke grabbed the shorter male and pulled him onto his lap. The redhead growled and clamped his mouth shut tight as fingers pressed into his mouth. Sasuke froze at the sound of gulping.

"Dammit Gaara!" Sasuke pinned the grinning lad on the bed. This time when he tried to force his hand in the small mouth, it opened willingly. And it was empty.

"Gaara that was bad!" the male scolded. The redhead whimpered slightly from Sasuke's evil look. Hesitatingly he reached up to place his arms around his shoulders and brought the older down for a chaste kiss.

Although the kiss was quite innocent on Gaara's part, Sasuke wasn't. Or at least his hands weren't. They were sliding up and down the sides of that pale body, making the younger wither underneath him.

Sasuke moved his mouth from Gaara's and started to firmly suck on the pale his tongue went over a particular patch of skin, smaller hands tangled themselves into the black haired male's hair.

"Found it," Sasuke smirked to himself as he pulled out some lube from his pocket. (A/N: lets pretend that he carries lube in his pocket... don't all seme's do that nowadays?)

Quickly he lubed three fingers and continued to suck on the redhead's neck. When the first finger went in, the younger barely twitch. Sasuke winced as the warmth clung to his finger with a vice grip. And this was only one finger. Sasuke left the neck and focused on a pert, pink nipple.

His tongue circled it and sucked, bringing it out more than it already was. When the boy arched his back and cradled his head, he decided to add another finger. The redhead didn't appreciate this and showed it by pulling harshly at the black spikes.

"Be patient Gaara. It will feel good any moment." he looked into the green eyes that looked back at him. He raised his brow at the emotionless, adult stare that came from the slightly narrowed eyes. Then it disappeared into a trusting, rounded look.

_Is it just me... or do I keep seeing someone other than Gaara and Shukaku? _Sasuke thought as he trailed soft kisses down the pale chest, pausing to lick the sensitive navel, all the while thrusting his two fingers in the warm entrance. Sasuke licked the tip of Gaara's erection. The redhead was an impressive size for a uke. Although he wasn't bigger than Sasuke's seme member.

Gaara moaned and bucked his hips so that Sasuke could fully take his aching erection into the moist cavern. He made a sound of disapproval as Sasuke's stronger arm held down his hips. The other hand was still preparing his entrance. Sasuke stretched the hole as much as he could with his two fingers while distracting Gaara with his mouth.

Soon Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. Deciding that Gaara was prepared enough with just two fingers, he pulled them out quickly. Even swifter, he unbuttoned his pants and discarded the clothes. Pulling his shirt off, he quickly lined himself up with Gaara's lithe form. Looking into the large green eyes, he thrust forward fiercely. All the way to the hilt.

The redhead arched his back and threw his head back in a silent scream. Sasuke froze. Shit, he didn't prepare him enough. Not moving, he leaned down and kissed the redhead's cheek where tears moistened the skin.

"I'm so sorry Gaara... please don't be mad, I lost control." Sasuke whispered. The redhead looked up at him and let loose a slight whimper. His eyes clearly stated that his opening was in horrible pain. Sasuke was huge.

His erection felt like he was ripping into him. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on not banging into the small redhead. Although this was painful for the one receiving, it felt good to Sasuke. Gaara was virgin tight and was gripping his length in a warm grasp, not letting go.

"I know it hurts... but just wait." he murmured, leaning down to kiss the neck. Using his right hand he began to pump the now half erection. After a few seconds Gaara got used to it. His pale legs wrapped around the strong waist, pulling Sasuke in deeper. Rocking his hips, Gaara convinced Sasuke to began moving again.

He rocked his hips, angeling them and slowly searching for that special spot. The redhead threw his head back as overwhelming pleasure and stars blinded him. Sasuke smirked and began to

thrust at a new, faster speed.

As he moved, hitting Gaara's sweet spot with each jab, the redhead made tiny noises of pleasure and began to meet him thrust for thrust. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him down with amazing strength. Their lips collided and their tongues twisted with one another. Their moans combined and slipped out as Gaara was pounded into the bed.

"Gaara!" Sasuke cried out as he increased his speed. The boy began to mouth words that Sasuke couldn't even guess in his current state of mind. With a few more harsh thrusts, the two met their climax. Sasuke came inside Gaara's warm hole, while said uke shot his load all over his own stomach and some on Sasuke's chest.

The two males sat there panting and exhausted. Gaara closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Smiling Sasuke pulled out of his pet and kissed him on his forehead. _I should take a bath... and get a rag to wipe all this cum off of Gaara... _he thought as he stood and stretched. Gaara had to be the best lover he had ever laid. Just thinking of that tight, warm-

"Not now..." he muttered to himself as he pulled on some boxers and grabbed a towel. He sighed at the thought of having to walk down the hall to go take a shower. In the room that his new guests had broken up, he had a shower and tub connected. This room, although much more comfortable, wasn't built like that. Sasuke shrugged and continued his walk down the hall.

~THE END~

Yup. that's where this one end. like with some other chapter... i'm going to change it!!!!!!!!!!!!! then later on i'm going to edit the entire story!!!!!!!!!!! byez!!!!!!!

If I owned Naruto don't you think something like this would be happening?


	7. No God is here its time for some fun

I know that I shouldn't make excuses. Well the day I wrote the ending I had a major headache and basically forced myself to do it. That's why it came out the way it did. So now I'm going to end it differently. This is going to start where I'm changing it at. So the phone conversation happened, the honey, and the sex. Now its going to be changed a little bit from there.

----

".... stopped fucking like bunnies by now..." Temari's voice came from one of the doors. The raven haired teenager paused and saw that her voice was coming from Shikamaru's bedroom. _What is she doing there? I never known Shikamaru to put out so early! _Sasuke thought.

Shikamaru was his best friend for the past five years. He knew that Shikamaru wouldn't have sex with someone right from the getgo. No matter how hot she looked! _Maybe if I spy for awhile, then I'll be able to find out... _Sasuke figured.

"You don't suppose that Sasuke was uke do you? Gaara may be strong but Shukaku looks like he could top someone." Shikamaru's lazy voice yawned. _How does he know about Shukaku? Temari doesn't seem the type to actually be trustful!_

"Fuck him. He's an Uchiha. I hope he did take it up the ass!" Temari sounded as if she had stomped her foot and maybe punched her hand through the wall. _What does me being an Uchiha have to do with anything? And... why do people seem to think I'm going to be uke for my pet? First Tsunade and now her? _Sasuke shook his head and leaned near the door as to continue his snooping.

"You're a troublesome woman... go in the kitchen." Shikamaru mumbled the last part but even Sasuke had heard it. The Uchiha smiled as Temari made an enraged sound that sounded a lot like the howling wind.

Then there was a loud, large thump. Shikamaru had been knocked down. Sasuke was just about to allow a smile come to his face when suddenly a loud shriek was heard. The voice was hoarse as if it hadn't been used for quite sometime... which meant....

"... Gaara!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he took off running. He barely registered the fact that Temari and Shikamaru had burst through their door and was now running along side of him. The trio burst through Sasuke door and two mouths fell to the floor. Temari began to worry her lip between her teeth.

_This... is not real... _Sasuke thought as he looked at the scene. Gaara was on top of the large, wooden closet with his head between his legs. Sasuke could tell that his face was red and his hair and his mouth was open as wide as it could go so that he could let out the unearthly shriek coming from his throat.

"No, no, no!" he screamed. Something brown, sharp, and most definitely dangerous was thrown from the raging redhead. Sasuke ducked to the side to avoid having his head knocked from his shoulders. When turning around, he spotted a brown spear. _Where the fuck did he get a spear!? _Sasuke thought.

"Damn! I knew I shouldn't have made that noise! I thought he wouldn't be able to hear it!" the blond stated. If she was just a bit less tough then she was, she'd have been running around the place like a chicken without a head.

"Get away!" another brown spear was thrown at them. If Sasuke didn't know better, he would swear that the weapons were made out of fucking sand. But that wouldn't be logical or possible.

"Gaara... calm down!" Temari shouted. The redhead's screaming paused for a moment and he seemed completely calm. _Got you! _Temari thought as she took off running. She firmly planted her left foot on the dresser and tensed her leg to push herself to the closet.

The blond landed on her feet cleanly on the edge. Temari placed her hand over the pink lips just as Gaara prepared to scream again. The redhead slammed backwards, making Temari hit the wall harshly. This didn't loosen her grip though.

"Leave!" Temari shouted. Shikamaru nodded immediately, grabbing Sasuke and dragging him out. The two males struggled silently against each other. Personally the Uchiha would not have guessed that his friend was so strong! _Damn bastard! _Sasuke hissed mentally as he was thrown into Nara's room forcefully. He immediately rolled to his feet when he heard a deep shout.

"What is she doing to him!?" Sasuke shouted. Shikamaru calmly locked the door and placed the key into his pocket. Slowly he walked to the bed and laid on it, staring determinedly at the ceiling. Sasuke couldn't believe the lazy smartass! Why is he just laying there? Just as Sasuke was about to shout at him again, he heard a sweet, singing voice.

"_**My baby, you must be quiet. Just for a moment. **_

_**The boogeyman is about to leave. **_

_**But only if you stay silent.**___

_**Gaara, my brother, you know that I love you. **_

_**One day we'll be free to roll in the sand. **_

_**We'll fly through the air and play all day. **_

_**But only if you stay silent. **_

_**I won't let him take you, never again. **_

_**When he passes by we'll take off in the air. **_

_**We'll roll in the sand. **_

_**But only if you stay silent.**_" Temari's voice ended in a soft sigh.

((yes the song sucked but it goes to the story and I just made it up... so shut up.))

Sasuke blinked when he realized the beautiful song was over. He had been thoroughly mesmerized by her voice. Then the door opened and Temari walked in. She looked like she had been in a nasty fight. Her hair was pulled in different directions and her face held exhaustion. A slight cut was over her left temple. _How could she have sung if she was fighting with him? _Sasuke thought before helping the blond sit down.

The room was filled with tension filled silence. Temari's eyes stared at the floor and Shikamaru stared at her. The blond glanced at the older male before nodding and turning to Sasuke. The Uchiha was having a hard time not snapping. This was pissing him off, being out of the loop. He had figured out that Shikamaru had known Temari for quite sometime. The question is why was he keeping secrets.

"Sasuke...?" Temari asked, her voice small and child like. Sasuke barely looked in her direction. He was still in his own world of shock. However Temari didn't take well in being ignored. A vase that surely wasn't next to her a minute ago was thrown at the pondering younger. Sasuke quickly dodged to the side, letting it crash on the wall.

"Listen to me duck ass... when we were little... our dad used to beat Gaara and I. Everyday, all day, no mercy. He murdered our mom and uncle so that they couldn't get in the way. He's the reason why my brother is insomniac and why he can't speak. The day that my mom was murdered she told him to not speak. She said that if he did the boogeyman would eat him." Temari's voice drifted off before getting stronger.

"Then she went to confront my dad. He was drunk and didn't hesitate to beat her. Only this time she fought back, harder. For doing this, he grabbed his gun and... I knew it was going to happen. So I sung to Gaara, that song you just heard. I did it in the lowest voice ever. He started to whimper... mom... she looked at as and dad pulled the trigger."

The blond stopped to collect herself. _This is for the best... _she thought. Sasuke could tell that she wasn't the type to cry in front of strangers. And now he understood why. She had to be strong for her brother and herself. Now he also understood Gaara. That one moment in life stopped everything for the redhead.

The young mind was damaged severely, causing him to not age mentally. So it was really like he was six. Sasuke ignored how her story had multiple holes in it: Itachi, Tsunade, and Shikamaru.

But he didn't mention it. Fuck, for all he knew Shikamaru and the rest of them could have helped her and her brother get away. _She's lying... _the voice whispered in Sasuke's head. The black haired boy shook it away. Why would the girl lie about something like that? That would be so wrong and disgusting!

"I... I'll be careful with Gaara."

It seemed like the right thing to say. Although the little voice in his head pressured him to pursue this topic more thoroughly, his mouth had other things to say. Temari smiled at him slightly and answered him with the most predictable words. Words that any tough sister would utter.

"You better be... or I'll cut off your dick and force you to eat it while gutting you like a fish."

Okay, not predictable all the way, but pretty close. The room went silent for a full five minutes before peals of laughter filled the room. Sasuke held his sides as he laughed for the first time in a long time. It had been a long time since Sasuke had laughed this hard and an even longer time since he laughed with someone else. For once in Sasuke's make money world, everything was just fine.

**Now this is usually the part in the story where everyone lives happily ever after. No more heart ache. No more fighting. No more troublesome matters. However, if it did end right here at this perfect moment I wouldn't be happy and neither would you. Because a lot of mysteries are still unsolved. ((**reading unfortunate events...**))**

~Three months later~

**Ding dong! **Sasuke stretched at the sound of the door ringing like that. He looked down to see Gaara still sleeping, a small smile on his face. The raven haired boy wondered faintly how the hell they fell asleep on the couch, but he shrugged it off. It was a good thing that his pet even fell asleep. His insomnia was no joke and he hardly slept.

When he did, Sasuke did not try to wake him. The redhead was cranky when awakened; giving him that emotionless stare that was not Shukaku or the Gaara he knew of. The stare was unfamiliar and Sasuke preferred to not see it. So, in short, Sasuke got off his ass and trudged to the front door.

_Why the hell didn't any maid answer the door...? Oh yeah... stupid Temari making me give all the maids, cooks, and every other helper the day off. _Uchiha thought as he violently yanked the door open.

He was expecting Tsunade to be there, she was supposed to give Gaara a check up. She had called him a week ago saying something along the lines of, 'Although you two already fucked in about every room of your house, I still want you to get him checked.'

Tsunade wasn't standing there. Instead there were two men. He knew neither men but they stood there like he was their best friend. One of them were tall and pale. His skin looked smooth and forever young in a way. His hair was long and black, going over his shoulders elegantly. He had a long neck, slim body, and thin lips brought up in a creepy smile.

The bright hazel eyes looked him up and down like prey. This man didn't seem the safest one. Sasuke had the impression of a snake cornering a mouse... Sasuke didn't like being a mouse.

The other man looked friendlier. He had round glasses and confident yet shy smile. His long gray hair was set in a pony tail at the base of his neck. In his hand was a doctor's bag. The smile on their faces were okay yet.... off some way.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the door frame with his usual cockiness. The man looked him up and down, golden eyes lighting up. _He's... perfect! I want his body... _the man thought. The man shook his head and nodded at the young teenager.

"We are T**s**unade'**s** a**ss**i**s**tant**s**. **S**he is very bu**s**y right now." the man smiled at him, making Sasuke recoiled. It wasn't that the man was ugly-- he was beautiful actually! It was just... he just gave off a dangerous aura.

And did he just hiss at ever S in those sentences? The younger seemed to sense Sasuke's mistrust because he stepped up, handing his bag to the other man. He held out a tanned hand and pushed up his glasses with the other hand.

"I'm sorry for not calling before but we are on a tight schedule. My name is Kabuto and that's Orochimaru. We are only here to do a quick evaluation on Tsunade's order.... so please?" Kabuto asked, gesturing into the room. Sasuke studied the man for a moment before shrugging and allowing him in.

"Okay. I'll be right there. I'll go get Temari." Sasuke stated, turning and leaving the room.

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other before shaking their heads. _Since when have youths been so stupid? _the gray haired male thought. He and his master went into the room where the sleeping Gaara laid. Orochimaru felt his heart speed up. The body was still in perfect shape! Orochimaru reached out a hand to touch the pale hand when the black lidded eyes opened up.

"Oh... God." Kabuto muttered, unable to stop himself. An insane grin spread across the pale face as sand slithered into the room.

"No God is here now.... time for some fun." the redhead's voice was deep and demonic. Black slowly swallowed the blue green and Orochimaru felt just a trickle of fear creep into his stomach. He sighed and jumped back, pulling the gray haired man with him. This was going to be a long day.

~To Sasuke~

Meanwhile Sasuke was walking slowly up the stairs. When he reached the top he had finally remembered as to why Gaara and himself were on the couch in the first place. It was the redhead's birthday yesterday.

For this special occasion; Sasuke had thrown a small party with just the four of them, gotten the redhead a colored sand set and large gourd for some unknown reason, and then they had wild bunny sex on every flat surface in the house. The couch just so happened to be the last surface.

_That was so much fun.... _Sasuke smiled to himself. He was remembering the whimpers and moans and matured, heated looks. The black haired teenager knocked on Temari's door. Frowning upon no answer, he knocked again.

Sasuke knew Temari was inside. She wasn't one of the staff unless she chose to be. It seemed that Temari wasn't a very good maid but she was one hell of a cook. Sasuke didn't really care, she was his pet's sister anyways. And he liked her sushi better than his old cook.

"Open the damned door!" Temari's voice shouted from the inside. _She still has a vicious attitude. _Sasuke closed his eyes tightly before opening the door. Temari was not the most modest person. The blond wouldn't hesitate to tell you to open the door without being.... decent.

Most of the female and half the staff figured this out during the first week of her arival. _Who could it be? _Temari turned her head to see Sasuke walking inside with his eyes closed. _Should I be offended? Oh well at least he learns from experience.... _the blond thought. She slapped Shikamaru in the head once more before worrying about the younger teenager.

"Oh stop being a baby Uchiha!" Temari rolled her eyes. She gazed down at the book in her hand. Shikamaru was laying on his back with Temari sitting on his stomach. It seemed that they had been wrestling for the book and Temari ended up on top... not that Shikamaru was complaining.

"Temari.... get downstairs. Orochimaru and Kabuto are filling in for Tsunade. You need a check up and-" the raven haired boy was cut off by an almost inhumane screech. He was surprised to see Temari only two inches from him, her eyes filled with murderous rage.

"Who... who did you say?" she whispered in a deadly growl. Sasuke gulped, he had never frightened like he was now. But he'd burn in hell before he let anyone know. He straightened to his full height and calmly retold his statement.

"How!?" Shikamaru sat bolt straight. His eyes were round with something that Sasuke had never seen before. Never in all of Sasuke's life had he seen Shikamaru look scared and.... alert.

"Noooooo!" Temari screeched. Suddenly Sasuke was thrown back by a great gust of wind. At the same time there was a shout that sounded a little like Kabuto's smooth voice. Then another, raspier shout that didn't match anyone's voice.

"Fuckers!" Temari took off for the downstairs. Sasuke and Shikamaru followed quickly behind her. They skidded to a stop in the living room to see something that was worse than Gaara's first night hair. _How.... how can this be? _Sasuke thought.

The living room was in shambles; book and movies thrown all over the place. The couch had long slashes in it as if someone had cut at it will all their force with a long sword. Kabuto was leaning against a wall, panting hard. His hands were giving off a blue light and he had several healing cuts.

Orochimaru was crouching slightly with a katna in his hand. His mouth was opened to let out tiny pants and his long tongue. In his empty hand was a needle filled with green liquid. _When did this little experiment get so fast? _Orochimaru thought. _We should have been faster when injecting him! _Kabuto growled under his breath, gripping an extra needle in his hand.

Neither one of them really cared that Sasuke was standing there. Not even Shikamaru and Temari who were wondering how they were going to get into this fight. _He was going to find out sooner or later! _Temari thought as she pulled a medium sized fan from pocket. Besides Gaara was standing there so there was no point in trying to convince him to think something wasn't up.

Standing in the middle of the room was Gaara... but not Gaara. This wasn't the cheerful and cute boy. Or the dangerous and sadistic Shukaku. The black eyes had bled back into the torquoise gems. This redhead had an emotionless face with his pale lips tipped downwards. The thin arms were folded over his black clothed chest.

The green gems were flat and burning anything that was looked at. It wasn't even the mature look that shocked Sasuke completely. It was the brown sand that was twisting and curling around the pale legs and feet. That and the deep slash right besides his feet.

_I'm going to finally murder these bastards.... then find out where I am and what happened. It feels good to be back. I can't believe that my inner child and Shukaku was in my place during my mental coma! _the redhead thought savagely.

"Gaara.... are you-?" Sasuke was cut off when the glare turned to him. The redhead tilted his head and frowned slightly more. He looked even more cute without that dopey kid curiosity. **That's Sasuke by the way! You are his 'pet'... yeah that's what he called you! **Shukaku giggled in the back of his mind. _So he doesn't know the real me...? You are such an asshole... _

"Stay... out of this...." he finally spoke. When Sasuke tried to imagine Gaara's voice he thought it would be high pitched and giggly. Or maybe rough and scratchy to match Shukaku. But no, this was husky, breezy, and devoid of any emotion. Sasuke could still detect the anger in it and he was sure he liked this Gaara the best. _God I sound insane! I shouldn't be taking this in stride. _Sasuke shook his head.

"Now... bastard....what the fuck are you doing here?" the husky voice asked.

"Terminated." Orochimaru hissed and lunged forward. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he threw himself between his pet and the pale man. He quickly moved his body out of cutting range and grabbed the long arm. He twisted it harshly, forcing Orochimaru to drop the needle. _Nuisance. _Orochimaru thought as Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back.

"Leave him alone." Sasuke hissed. Kabuto stepped besides his partner with a strange grin. The man cracked his neck and ran towards the two males. The redhead pursed his lips and moved his hands. Immediately brown sand was in front of Sasuke, protecting him. If only he was really going for him.

Kabuto jumped upwards, placing a firm foot on the sand and jumping more. He was in front of Gaara in a heart beat. He placed a hand on Gaara's arm and the needle went for his neck. Gaara felt the muscle in his arm get weak and knew that he couldn't use that arm for a couple of hours. _Damn! _

"Get away from him!" Temari screamed and swung the fan with all her might. A large gust of wind hit Kabuto harshly in the chest, causing him to grunt and slam into Orochimaru. Gaara turned his head and nodded at his sister, a sign of thank you. _He's back! My baby brother is back! _Temari cheered mentally.

"What is all of this!?" Sasuke finally asked as the sand pushed him back next to Shikamaru. The black haired male was cut off by the gray haired man.

"I'm going to guess that Temari over there made up some stupid lie that you believed. God, you are a fucking idiot. Couldn't even guess what these two are." Kabuto spat as the whirlwind stopped. The man's cuts and wounds healed as he shook his head at Sasuke.

"What does he mean by that?" Sasuke asked. He knew that something was strange and something was wrong. It was just that his mind refused to make the connection. His eyes kept going back and forth between the two siblings. Though the black orbs wouldn't stick to either of them... they kept going to his best friend and adviser.

Shikamaru. The black haired boy was looking straight ahead with not one emotion on his face. He wouldn't even move once Sasuke stuck to staring at him.

"What does he... mean?" Sasuke asked once again. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"He means nothing... neither of them will _be_ nothing." Gaara spoke. He used his other arm to grab Kabuto by the throat and hold Orochimar to the ground. The gray haired male was brought forward by the sand.

"Any last words?" the redhead growled. Kabuto chocked and pulled at the sand that was killing him. His glasses had been knocked off and the blue energy had been removed from his hands.

"Art is a blast, un!" a voice shouted. Sasuke turned just in time for a bright light to blind him. Then a loud BOOM deafened him. His body was flung through the air and crashed through the large window. Sasuke groaned loudly as his body hit the grass of his lawn. _I fucking hate bomb.... GAARA!? _Sasuke thought and sat straight up. He staggered to his feet and looked at the brunt and damaged building that was his house.

On the floor of the giant hole was Kabuto and Orochimaru who he possibly didn't give a rat's flying ass about. Temari and Shikamaru were there and, most importantly, was Gaara. All five of them were unconscious.

Except for the one standing....

"Deidara?" Sasuke raised a brow. Deidara was the blond friend of Itachi. He was part of one of Itachi's businesses called the Akatsuki. And... what the hell was that in his hand? _Since when did he own a white bird? _Sasuke pondered before the thing took off.

"Sorry Lil' Itachi." Deidara whispered before Sasuke's vision when white. _It's another bomb! _he realized too late. The boy closed his eyes and waited to be blown to bits. Only he wasn't. Something went in front of the bomb and stopped him from being killed.

Instead he was thrown backwards into a nearby forest. His body hit nearly ever branch until he hit a rather thick tree. Sasuke was in the worst of pain right now. His heart was beating and his chest was moving signalling that he was breathing. Nothing was broken but it did feel like he had spent a week in hell and smoked twenty cigarettes.

Luckily... there was a warmth directed on him and cool, wet grass. _Shit... what happened? _Sasuke thought and groaned loudly. His own thoughts were giving him a massive headache. Not very cool...

Next to him he heard someone moan. The Uchiha sat up and his eyes nearly popped out as he saw his house. It was on fire and a chunk was missing. It was then that Sasuke noticed that he was under a bush and there was a little portable DVD player by his hand. The black haired male opened it.

**PUSH PLAY. **Was written in large but elegant letters. _This must be Gaara's hand writing.... _he realized as his pushed the play button. Instantly Gaara's face came up on screen. The redhead's eyes were hard and determined.

"From what Temari told me you are Sasuke Uchiha. I should have known that since you look a lot like Itachi.... now listen to me... you and Shikamaru. This is the last time you see either me or Temari. You two have to run away. Change your name, looks, everything. Withdraw money from your banking account then shut it down. Do not talk to anyone that you know. Pretend that you never knew of us and that none of the things that happened today ever happened. Goodbye Sasuke.... and Temari said her goodbyes to Shikamaru too." Gaara stated.

Then the screen went blink. The Uchiha sighed and swallowed down any tears that might have wanted to surface. He looked down and saw that Shikamaru was still out cold. Next to the lazy male was a book. It was the one that him and Temari were fighting over just a few minutes ago. Sasuke shrugged and picked it up. There wasn't much else that could be told to him.

But Sasuke was wrong. There was something that could be told to him. Something that would fuck up his mind even more.

The book was a diary and started six years ago.

_February 10, 2002_

_I can't believe they actually sucked me into this. It sucks to be a genius. But... I've never seen something so interesting. They have actually came up with a way to morph genes... well they sorta came up with a way to do that. There are some math problems missing that usually kill the whole system. I think I've found the solution._

_I saved someone named Sasori. He was going to die if I hadn't stepped in. Now he has the body of a twenty year old man... made of wood. It looks like human skin but its so cold. His eyes work correctly. He has a brain. He can stand and walk though he doesn't speak too much. It seems to hurt him to do so. The thing that we gave him is his heart but its on the outside. We think it migh make him actually feel things... _

_Experiment 2 is Zetsu. He has multiple problems. They wanted me to help them fuse a human with a plant. The result wasn't too good. He has double personalities that change unexpectedly. His body now looks like a venus fly trap. These leaves have nerve endings in them. He can sink into the ground and go days without food. _

_Speaking of food... he eats humans. One helper got too close to him during his starvation cycle. We had to calculate the amount of days he could go without food. The helper was eaten on sight. When he is fully sedated the leaves go down and reveal his face. He is black and white, his eyes yellow. His hair is green. This isn't good. There are things that can go wrong. _

_Hell, a lot of things could go wrong with them all. We don't know how long they will live... this is so dangerous. If it wasn't so interesting and I didn't get paid as much as I did!... I have to leave now._

Sasuke's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe his friend had did something like that just for money and interest. The black haired male glanced at Shikamaru then went back to reading. He skipped ahead a month.

_March 11, 2002_

_This is horrible. They brought in a woman... a pregnant woman. It was her last term and her husband fully condoned this. His name was Arashi and he's a total ass. He lied to Kuara, telling her there was nothing wrong. He wanted me, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Tsunade to do another fusion._

_This fusion was different than the others. This fusion was with her unborn child and another person. I tried to say no but they told me if I didn't do it they'd kill my parents. I had to do it. They brought in this man with long tan hair. I recognized him as another experiment. _

_His name was Shukaku and we managed to give him the ability to control sand. Of course it was weak and not too effective. I believed that if we tried to do it with someone younger then it would work. The unborn baby was the younger person._

_Somehow I managed to do it. I hate to admit it but I was satisfied that the baby didn't die. But Kuara did. We had to do an emergency C-section and take the baby out. There was sand everywhere and the child screamed with no mercy. When he finally calmed down, I took him and placed him in the nursery with two other children. Yes, I hate it, but we use children to experiment on. _

_These two kids were also Arashi. He's a sick bastard that donated his kids to science! Temari is the little girl. Kankuro is the boy. I named them both instead of letting them have the damned numbers. It would be odd to call her "56745" and Kankruo would have been "87002". They were three years apart, Kankuro being the oldest. _

_The boy actually took the baby and his sister to the corner of the room... they were scared of me. I mean what did I expect? I use him and his sister for experiments that keep failing! But they haven't died which is a good sign._

_Oh yeah.... Kankuro and Temari. I'm trying to make another Sasori out of Kankuro. It's not working though. The wood would hurt him or wouldn't fuse correctly, making me have to pull back. Something about his system just won't let me fuse anything! I had broke a couple of his ribs by accident and grafted his teeth incorrectly._

_His sister... I've been trying to get her to manipulate wind. It's the hardest thing in the world since I can't just get samples of wind. It's all over the place. I may have to literally open up her body and allow wind molecules to form with her DNA. That is so dangerous and could possibly kill her. _

_The only good thing was that they aged quickly.... something about all the test and fails made that so. I tested their skin, DNA, and everything. Kankuro and Temari will look twelve and have the brain of one too... in just two months. Maybe less. It's not an exact math but I'm hoping that it doesn't continue like this. If they do then they won't make it to the real age of five. They'll die. _

Sasuke's breath quickened as he flipped through the pages. He quickly went to the last log. It was five years ago instead. This was all too much to take in. But he had to keep reading. His body wouldn't let him stop.

_July 21, 2003_

_I can't do this anymore. After working on the Akatsuki division I've had enough. I'm getting from this stupid place. I realized that all this wasn't used just for science or to help people. They are using all of these people as WEAPONS!_

_Orochimaru lost control after his transformation. He's killing people. Arashi was killed and so was Hizashi Hyuuga and his wife. Ryu, Minato, and Sarutobi were also killed by him. Sarutobi was a good man and that monster killed him in cold blood. _

_Tsunade and Jariya have tried to fight him. __They didn't win even when he didn't have the ability to use his arms. He has a healer with him and he kidnapped Kankuro. I heard that he was going to somehow put the Uchiha clan to rest. _

_The only ones that I know will not be harmed are Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi because he was part of the Akatsuki division and Sasuke because he's clean. He wasn't worked on and should be the safest person to be around. _

_I erased my parent's memories and sent them somewhere far away. And the sand siblings... that's what I call them now. It pained me to do so... but I'm going to sneak them out to Jariya.... and not just Temari and Gaara. All of them. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kin, Kiba, Naruto- all of them. They'll either stay with Jariya or get normal lives... either way they will not be here in danger._

_Orochimaru had done some extra experimenting with Gaara and the boy was traumatized. He won't talk and keep going back to his natural age of six. I think its Shukaku just fucking with us. Most recently he stopped aging along with Temari. _

_Tsunade promised me that it would be a long time before Orochimaru ever found any of us. I hope she's correct. I have my doubts and I can't help but think that she'll be wrong. Tsunade is supposed to be posing as a doctor... I guess it suits her ability to heal. _

_Oh yeah... Temari and Gaara were a success. She can manipulate wind as long as something moves it. Neither of them can bruise. I know that she's really nine but she looks nineteen and she's beautiful. Gaara can move sand but sleeping gives Shukaku an upper hand. _

_Kankuro, even though he's gone, he was a success too. Though he's not nearly as good as Sasori. He can move inanimate objects with his fingers, like a puppet master. He's a good weapon and I know that Orochimaru will use him as such. Then he'll be slaughtered as soon as the job is done. _

_I can protect myself too.... I used myself as an experiment. Test out the fabric of a shadow. Some think its just light and your body but no.... I've proved them wrong. But its not time to boast. I have to sneak these experiments all out into a truck with that old man and pray that everything goes well..._

Sasuke stared at the book and then at his unconscious friend. The male was starting to wake up. Shikamaru groaned and shook his head. The pony tailed male opened his eyes and blinked for a moment before turning his brown globes to Sasuke.

"Hey man... what...? Did you read that?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes immediately alert. By Sasuke's horrified look he knew the male did read it. The brown eyes widened as Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"Sasuke... you don't understand-" before he could continue Sasuke kicked him in the jaw. The Uchiha straddled him and gripped him by the brunt vest like a lifeline.

"Tell me what I do fucking know Shikamaru! Is that even your fucking name!?" Sasuke pulled back his fist and punched Shikamaru several times in the mouth. Nara looked at him for a moment before reaching up and wiping his mouth.

"You know nothing but lies. The only truth I told you was probably my name. Everything thing else. Every deal, every person... hell, every single THING in your life is nothing but a big ass lie!" Shikamaru hissed. Sasuke dropped the shirt and stood up. This just couldn't be right. No matter how many details he got it didn't make anything right. He was so... confused.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru shouted as the male suddenly took off for the trees. The lazy male shook his head and ran after him. Neither of them noticed that the book had flipped to the very back cover. Neither of the males noticed that the back cover had writing on it. Large, elegant words that had to be Temari's.

**OROCHIMARU IS SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST. STAY ALONG THE EDGES AND BUSHES! **

Neither Shikamaru nor Sasuke could feel the creepy golden gaze upon them. _Your body will be mine... so will that smart ass... _

~THE END~

This is the official ending to this story. I will keep the last chapter just because I dont wanna delete it. I will change it so that it only ends in lemon... but other than that.... byez!!!!!!!!

Sequel will come out when inspiration hits. I don't own Naruto


End file.
